wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
7.4: Non-Canonical Capital Ship Catalog
This final section on capital ships contains a list of non-canon craft that have been contributed by various fans. They may be used in campaign play if a GM decides to allow their use. The craft presented herein are all "stock" ships. Should the GM allow one of these craft in a campaign, the stats can be vastly different depending upon the equipment with which the craft's user decides to outfit it (though this situation should be rarer for capital ships than it would be for vehicles). In those cases the GMs should follow all the usual restrictions for the type of craft involved. Note that this chapter may include craft that are semi-canonical (i.e. craft that are mentioned as being part of the WC continuity, but which did not appear in one of the games, which do not have any official statistics, or which have a set of stats that are ill-defined). Good examples include the Wake-class Escort Carriers that premiere in End Run and the Jutland-class Fleet Carriers that are mentioned in Fleet Action. If you have a ship you'd like to contribute to this sub-Chapter, contact capi3101 at the Wing Commander CIC Forums. Wake contributed by capi3101, based on a design originally by William R. Forstchen. Wake-Class Escort Carriers were converted from nine medium transports circa 2666, a period in which the Confederation had suffered severe carrier losses. They carried a crew of 500, some 375 of which were to support the flight wing. They typically carried 45 fighters in three squadrons of 15 fighters. They had special enhancements such as engines from Gilgamesh-class destroyers instead of their normal transport power plants that could provide substantially more power. The CVEs were designed with four roles in mind: fighter transport, convoy duty, space-to-ground support, and high risk deep penetration raids. The Confederation had a large amount of success when using the Wake class in deep penetration raids. After the Terran-Kilrathi War, the Landreich Navy purchased several Wake-class carriers for its own fleet. Despite humble beginnings, the Wake-class has proven itself a viable and reliable design. Vanguard An original design contributed by starfox1701. The Confederation Vanguard-class was a design born out of necessity. Drastic losses in the first thirty days of the war led to the release of a number of new warship designs, including specifications for a new class of Fast Battleship to serve as a heavy task force escort and a heavy combatant. In early 2635, the Naval Specification Board approved design study FB-2627A173 for construction and assigned five hulls (BB-65 through BB-69) in the initial order. Construction of TCS Vanguard (BB-65) took close to three years, with the ship commissioned on 2638.340. Changes in Confederation naval doctrine over the early years of the war (favoring full fleet carriers over heavy battleships) along with the high attrition rate of ships in the war's early years sentenced this promising design to a short overall service life, with three of the planned five hulls converted over to carriers while still under construction and the two completed hulls being knocked out of action prior to 2650. Miles D'Arby contributed by capi3101, based on a design originally by Kevin "Phoenix" Scholl. Unusual in their asymmetry, the Miles D'Arby-class carriers were specialized for Marine support and fleet carrier replenishment. The epitome of versatility and no-nonsense production, heavy armament and impressive performance highlight the vessel's capabilities. Now regulated to the reserves, the ships served as the basis for the powerful Repleetah-class battlecruisers. Jutland contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. The Jutland-class carriers are the latest breed of advanced fleet attack carriers, built to support the evolving ConFleet military technology and theory developed during the Kilrathi War. Constructed with an emphasis on speed, mobility, and striking power, they are amongst the most formidable carriers in Confederation service. These carriers carry nine squadrons of fighters, backed up by various anti-matter guns and missile batteries for additional striking power. With the withdrawal of Confed's heaviest carriers and dreadnoughts to defend Earth, Jutland-class carriers now comprise the majority of fleet carriers left on the front line. Rigakh contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Standoff The fastest Kilrathi capship currently used, the Rigakh cruiser is a light but very powerful capital ship capable of fulfilling a very diverse set of missions. One of these ships, KIS Hhai'fra, has until recently served as Prince Thrakhath's flagship. Targu-II contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Standoff. A new class of frigates, the Targu-II are fast and carry an impressive array of anti-fighter weaponry. However, they are very lightly armored, and do not have a fighter hangar. Like the original Targu class, these ships are designed to serve a wide range of roles: patrol, escort, bomber interdiction, and fast transport duties. Hakaga contributed by (contributor) *Standoff entries: Jutland, Rigakh, Targu-II, and Hakaga classes. (programme/picture) Savannah contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. This Terran light cruiser is a medium-weight, fast warship that is well adapted to being a carrier escort, convoy raider, or flotilla leader. It sacrifices the heavy cruiser's keel-mounted plasma cannon and heavy protection in exchange for faster speed and greater acceleration, but its anti-mater guns and missile tubes still make it a formidable strike platform. Savannah-class cruisers blend a dangerous combination of firepower and speed, they can outrun anything they cannot outgun and can outgun anything they cannot outrun. Pelileu contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. One of the largest troop carriers in service, the Pelileu-class embarks a regiment of over two thousand Marines and a battalion of combat vehicles including assault skimmers, hover tanks, and artillery walkers. They are all deployed to battle by the troopship's own complement of shuttles, dropships, and landing craft. Lastly, it has enough supplies and equipment for its Marines to participate in sustained combat operations for up to 30 days. A planetary assault force would consist of multiple troopships working together, but they require proper escort when deploying for operations. Prowler contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. To enable absolute secrecy and plausible deniability in the field, the latest Naval Intelligence scouts are designed to pose as innocent-looking civilian Free Traders. Prowlers work autonomously from the regular Terran Fleet, running various covert ops, reconnaissance gathering, and spy missions behind enemy lines with little to no backup. Even though the true specs of these specialized vessels are classified, they are very dangerous if confronted. Notoriously elusive to sensors, detecting a ship as stealthy as this has proven to be virtually impossible. Dukara contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. The Dukara is a troop carrier that can carry a legion of Kilrathi Marines and their equipment, logistics, and battle vehicles. It is also atmospheric capable, with the ability to deploy assault shuttles and dropships from its landing bay. Lightly armed and vulnerable to fighter attack, it still requires a destroyer or fighter escort. HQ has deemed trooper transports a high priority target; each one destroyed is one thousand less Kilrathi Marines for our own Marines to face in combat. Fralath contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. The Kilrathi developed this escort cruiser to counter the Terrans' superiority in fighter technology. Bristling with hordes of anti-fighter guns, these cruisers are normally found in defense of larger Kilrathi assets but are more than capable of serving as a raider or flagship for smaller fleet units. A Terran pilot's worst nightmare, a single Fralath-class cruiser can literally lay waste to entire formations of fighters and bombers. Dubav contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. The Dubav-class is specifically designed to operate behind enemy lines for prolonged periods of time. This fast, sleek, self-sufficient escort carrier is equipped with half a wing of fighters and bombers to attack Terran convoys and a loadout of Marine shuttles and bombardment missiles to mount terror raids against Confederation homeworlds and colonies. Notoriously elusive, Dubav-class carriers form the core of many Kilrathi Recon-in-Force fleets, and are normally encountered away from the main front. Jakhari Bellau Wood Steltek Scout Steltek Drone Steltek Carrier Behemoth contributed by cap3101, based on a design from Wing Commander Saga. A class of super-dreadnought, the Behemoth has been in development for the past 10 years as the Confederation's Doomsday Weapon. The Behemoth's entire naval design is built around its main gun, a series of linked, superconducting energy amplification conduits, focusing an output of five hundred million gigawatts into one lancing point. Rumors state the Behemoth is being pressed into service prematurely, and as such, her defensive weapons, shielding, and armor plating are practically nonexistent. While Behemoth is the only ship so far in commission, plans are presumably going ahead to build more ships of the class. Ranger contributed by capi3101, based on a design originally by William R. Forstchen. Durango contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander IV. The Durango-Class was a class of Heavy Destroyers that once saw extensive service with the Terran Confederation. The class was originally designed as a Heavy Destroyer with the traditional purpose of providing heavy firepower for Confederation fleets against enemy warships and to serve as escorts for larger vessels. They were fairly fast and maneuverable for their size and thus could evade slower vessels easily. Their design was customized to serve other purposes, notably as fleet carriers if need be. The Durango was a pre-Kilrathi War design that saw action against the Kilrathi during the earlier years of the Terran-Kilrathi War. In time, however, they became increasingly obsolete in the face of newer, superior warships, and by the end of 2663 had been largely phased out of Confederation service. However, several surviving Durangos were eventually acquired by the Union of Border Worlds, a close ally of the Confederation. The most notable of these was the TCS Delphi, which continued its service as the BWS Intrepid. Even after the end of the Kilrathi War in 2669, Durangos remained active on the frontier. By 2673, several Durangos had been reconfigured as light carriers for the Union of Border Worlds, which lacked the industrial capacity to produce its own carriers. Among these vessels were the Intrepid and the BWS Tango. During the Border Worlds Conflict in 2673, the BWS Intrepid spearheaded the Union's effort to combat the Black Lance, who sought to instigate war between the Union and the Terran Confederation. It was the crew and the commanders of the Intrepid who would ultimate identify the Black Lance as the true culprit of the conflict and expose its illegal activities to the Confederation Assembly, thus preventing a potential full-scale war. Durangos have by 2681 been long since superseded by much more modern warship models of the peacetime era, and now rarely ever see action on the frontlines. Gamorgin contributed by capi3101, based on a design originally by William R. Forstchen. Targu contributed by capi3101, based on a design originally by William R. Forstchen. Texas contributed by capi3101, based on a design originally by William R. Forstchen. Evansville ---- NEXT: 8.0 Navigation PREVIOUS: 7.3 Capital Ship Catalog TOP ---- Category:Drafts